Human
by GrandQueen
Summary: Oui, sûrement qu'Ai était heureux, ce n'était pas explicable comment, il n'était pas censé être capable de ressentir de telle émotion -pas d'émotion du tout d'ailleurs, mais il était formel : Contempler le visage endormi de Reiji sur ses genoux et sentir le poids de sa tête contre ses même genoux le comblait d'un bonheur inexplicable mais irréfutable.


Sa main pâle se posa dans les cheveux de Reiji et il s'amusa a jouer avec les mèches brunes du chanteur endormi. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, si du moins il était capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit avec son cœur mécanique, mais il sentait comme s'il avait envie de continuer d'enrouler et de dérouler les cheveux de son aîné autour de ses doigts.

Il devait probablement ressembler à un enfant, avec ses manières un peu maladroites mais pas moins affectueuses. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, un sourire angélique étirait ses lèvres et une sensation bizarre de chaleur l'avait enveloppé. Il s'était d'abord demandé si ce n'était pas simplement de la surchauffe avant de noter que la chaleur était loin d'être désagréable, s'approchant sûrement de la sensation du soleil qui caresserait la peau de quelqu'un, n'étant rien d'autre qu'une intelligence artificielle, Ai n'avait jamais expérimenté de telle chose mais c'était l'idée qu'il s'en faisait.

En y repensant, il avait souvenir d'avoir vécu similaire une fois, quand il avait entendu les STARISH chanter à sept pour la première fois, c'était sûrement ce qu'on appelait le bonheur. Oui, sûrement qu'Ai était heureux, ce n'était pas explicable comment, il n'était pas censé être capable de ressentir de telle émotion -pas d'émotion du tout d'ailleurs, mais il était formel : Contempler le visage endormi de Reiji sur ses genoux et sentir le poids de sa tête contre ses même genoux le comblait d'un bonheur inexplicable mais irréfutable.

Il aimait cette sensation, Ai. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement voulu être humain, mais si c'était pour se sentir heureux, il le voulait bien, même si ça impliquait de devoir souffrir aussi, de connaître la tristesse, la peur et ces autres choses négatives, sûrement que ça en valait la peine. Sûrement que si c'était pour connaître la joie et l'amour, il supporterait le reste.

Ce n'était pas son genre de rêver de la sorte, de s'imaginer fait de chaire et d'os comme le reste des Quartet Night, et pourtant, il rêvait. C'était idiot, il savait que ce rêve en resterait un. C'était tellement idiot qu'il en rit. Il n'avait jamais rit auparavant, et le son clair le surpris un peu.

 **« Tu as un joli rire, AiAi. »** _l'adolescent s'arrêta net et baissa les yeux sur son aîné, à présent réveillé, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.  
_ **« Reiji ? Depuis quand tu- »  
« Qui sait ? »**

Il adorerait le taquiner en lui disant qu'il était réveillé depuis un certain temps déjà, mais que les caresses étonnamment affectueuses des mains de _l'intelligence artificielle_ dans ses cheveux l'avaient poussé à garder les yeux fermés pour pouvoir en profiter un peu.

Il connaissait la sensation. Il avait eu l'habitude qu'on joue avec ses cheveux en le croyant endormi, il savait le toucher de ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu, il avait entendu cette voix rire auparavant et il avait peut-être voulu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, s'imaginer avec un autre...  
Mais ce n'était qu'Ai. Avec ses gestes maladroits. Avec ce rire si nostalgique mais paradoxalement tellement inconnu.  
Ce n'était qu'Ai et au final, sa compagnie n'était plus si douloureuse que ça, elle était même plutôt agréable, quand le gosse ne se comportait pas comme un petit con suffisant (ce qui était quasi-tout le temps le cas, en contraste total avec son visage d'ange).

 **« Sérieusement Reiji, tu aurais pu te manifester avant. »** _il avait son ton blasé habituel mais c'était bien une moue boudeuse qui avait étiré ses traits.  
_ **« Pourquoi ? C'était agréable, j'avais pas envie que tu t'arrêtes. »  
**  
C'était honnête, c'était incroyablement prévisible venant de lui et pourtant ça prit le plus jeune par surprise, tellement que ses joues _surchauffèrent_. Ce n'était pas de la gêne, il ne connaissait pas. C'était juste de la _surchauffe_.

 **« T'es mignon quand tu rougis, AiAi. »**

Plaisanta le brun avec un éclat de rire. Ai s'empressa de plaquer ses mains sur ses joues pour les cacher à la vue de son aîné avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie de ses actions.

 **« Il m'est impossible de rougir, tu le sais très bien. »  
« En effet, et pourtant, tu as paniqué. » **_c'était mignon. Bizarre aussi, venant de quelqu'un d'aussi posé que lui, mais surtout mignon._ **« Est-ce que tout vas bien, Ai ? »  
**  
Il laissait tomber le surnom quand il était sérieux, et il l'était. Il trouvait son cadet extrêmement _out of character_ si il pouvait se permettre de le dire ainsi, et ça l'inquiétait légèrement.

 **« Non, je ne pense pas que ça aille, non. Tu as raison, j'ai paniqué et ce n'est pas normal- »  
« Tout le monde panique Ai. »  
« Pas moi. »** _c'était catégorique._ **« Pas moi, Reiji. Je ne** _ **peux**_ **pas paniquer, on ne m'a pas équipé avec une telle fonction. »  
**  
Et il n'aurait pas dû avoir eu envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Reiji, il n'aurait pas dû avoir trouvé la situation agréable, il n'aurait pas dû ressentir de chaleur... Ça devait être un virus, une erreur dans le système, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

 **« Reiji, si tu m'as cassé... »  
**  
Il allait avoir de très gros problèmes, c'était certain, mais il semblait s'en ficher, vu comment il se mit à rire.

 **« Je pense plutôt que je t'ai rendu humain, moi. »  
**  
Il leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de son cadet qui ne l'avait toujours pas viré de sa place allongé sur ses genoux. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Ça aurait pourtant dû être son premier réflexe.

 _Humain_ ? Ai ? Il aimerait soupirer du nez et claquer de la langue, lever les yeux au ciel avant de répondre que ce n'était que des idioties, que c'était impossible, et pourtant il resta silencieux, combattant une envie de blottir un peu plus sa joue dans le creux de la main du brun.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »  
**  
Il s'était surpris à rêver d'être humain, il avait peut-être trop romancé la chose. Il ne comprenait presque rien et ça le _frustrait_ (encore une nouveauté) de se sentir comme un gosse qui devait apprendre à vivre.

Reiji retira sa main du visage de l'adolescent et sourit. Il savait, lui, évidemment qu'il savait. Il avait déjà vécu cette affection, avait eu le temps de comprendre les sentiments qu'elle trahissait.

 **« C'est quelque chose que tu dois réaliser par toi même, AiAi. »  
**  
Ça allait lui prendre du temps, certes, mais du temps, Reiji en avait à revendre alors il pouvait bien attendre.


End file.
